


No One Needs to Know

by AFY2018



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; “No one needs to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Needs to Know

“Waverly, where are you going?” Nicole called after the speed walking brunette.

She just continued down the street, snow falling everywhere, landing on their heads. Waverly had her thick blue jacket on and was feverishly walking somewhere, Nicole still didn't know the actual place. Waverly walked to Shorty’s bar, quickly greeting Gus, and leaning over the bar.

“Do you have the key to my old room?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I think I left something up there. It's important for Ni-Officer Haught’s um investigation.”

“Take as long as you need.” Gus ducked under to grab the spare and handed it to her. 

She looked around, continuing to watch the customers. She watched as the two lovebirds walked upstairs to the guest room. She smirked at the two and walked over to fill Pete’s drink again. Waverly jogged up faster than the officer, making her ‘friend’ practically stumble up the steps. Once she got to the door, Waverly took out the key. After fumbling with the lock for a few seconds, she pushed Nicole into the room, closing and locking the door behind herself. Nicole stumbled in, catching her shoulder on the wardrobe corner and cursing quietly, looking down at her torn uniform. She clicked her tongue at it and looked up at the younger Earp.

“Why are we here?”

Waverly played with the lock to make sure it stayed, and walked closer to Nicole, checking the torn uniform.

“Sorry,” She apologized.

“It’s okay, I’ll fix it later. What are we doing here?”  
“Okay, two things, I do actually have something you’ll want for your case, you know, the one with the um… missing, you know.”

“Yeah, I do. That’s a case I really don’t want to talk about though. What’s the other thing?”

Waverly leant up and kissed the taller woman, pulling her down a little as she pushed the other into the direction of the bed. She began unbuttoning the blue collared uniform and pushed it off of her shoulders. Nicole pulled away, placing her jacket on the end table.

“Do you really want to? What would Wynonna say, or Gus if they caught us?”

“Yes, and it doesn’t matter what they think. I need to learn to do what I want to do, who I want to do.” She smiled nervously, looking away from Nicole. She sighed. “That was less romantic than I thought it was. Anyway, if you want to leave you can, I just thought that, well-”

Nicole pulled the shorter woman close, locking lips with her. She pulled back, bumping her nose against Waverly’s and pulled back to look her in the eyes. “Don’t think just act. No one has to know.”

“Everyone could know and I wouldn’t care. I only care about you.”

Nicole smiled, blushing deeply at Waverly’s words, and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, give kudos if you liked. Any prompts? I do femslash for The L Word, Wynonna Earp, Carmilla, Person of Interest, Lost Girl, and others.


End file.
